From The Darkness Side
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Hanya sebuah REMAKE karya Santhy Agatha sebuah novel favorit./KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA/(GS)/ada pengumuman penting bagi author KIHYUN di chap 4/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Brian Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

 _ **~Kim Kibum~**_

 _ **Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.**_

 _ **-"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain.**_

 _ **~Brian Trevor Kim~**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

BaB 1

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada. Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang dimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Ibunya melahirkan Kyuhyun saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Kyuhyun yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Kyuhyun selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Kyuhyun menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Luhan, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya.

Luhan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun dan Luhan hanya bertemu saat Luhan pulang liburan ke rumah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Luhan sebagai ibunya, selain karena Luhan tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Kyuhyun orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa. Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Luhan juga tidak peduli. Kyuhyun menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Luhan menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Kyuhyun untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

" Baimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Luhan dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Kibum, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Kibum? Dia tahu segalanya...," Luhan tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Kibum ingin melihatmu."Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Luhan, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak. Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

Calon suami Luhan pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Luhan, desah Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Kyuhyun tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Kyuhyun belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Kyuhyun sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Luhan rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Luhan segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Luhan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Luhan mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Luhan, desah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Saya Yunho, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Kibum sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Luhan dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Luhan pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Kyuhyun tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Luhan yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Kyuhyun akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat. Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Yunho membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Luhan langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Luhan, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu. Hey...Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha pengusaha sukses, Kim Kibum selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya. Lelaki itu melepaskan Luhan yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. "Dan ini pasti Kyuhyun,"bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Kyuhyun menyadari dia ternganga ketika Kibum mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap. "Iya, ini Kyuhyun, putri kecilku," Luhan berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Kyuhyun, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Kibum menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Kibum sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Kibum saja." Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Kibum."

Lelaki itu menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit engan Luhan, Kibum mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa sedikit antipati kepada Kibum, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Luhan menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "kau ingin ikut Kyuhyunnie sayang?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Kyuhyun mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Kyuhyun mengganggu.

Lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Kyuhyun tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Kibum tajam. Kata-kata itu membuat Luhan dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Kibum sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kyuhyun.

Luhan dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Darling, kau salah, Kyuhyun tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Luhan hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Kyuhyun lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Kyuhyun?" sekali lagi Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Luhan marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dan Luhan dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam.

"Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai. Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Kyu, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Kyuhyun perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Luhan tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Tapi Kibum hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Luhan terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Luhan melirik Kyuhyun dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Kibum, lalu menggandeng Luhan, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

kyuhyun merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Kyuhyun tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Kyuhyun, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk. Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu. Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun7tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama. Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Cho Kyuhyun ingat itu."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kau milikku Cho Kyuhyun, ingat itu." Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Kyuhyun tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat. Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Kyuhyun menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Luhan dan Kibum belum juga kembali. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Kyuhyun berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia8erjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu. Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah meja kerja Kibum. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Kyuhyun mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Kibum dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Kibum dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Kyuhyun mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Kibum asli korea? Dan kakak laki lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat." Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kibum langsung memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun , menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar. Kyuhyun mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kibum. "Maaf...Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..." Kibum mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, setidaknya Kibum lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Luhan? Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Kibum tetapi Kibum memang datang sendirian.

"Luhan menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Kibum, menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tterlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Kyuhyun buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Kyuhyun merona. Kibum menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Kyuhyun termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kibum padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung. Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Kibum?

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Kibum memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Luhan dan Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini. Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Luhan. Begitu Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Luhan langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Kibum sebelum pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Kibummenggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Luhan agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Luhan.

Bukan Luhanyang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Kibum langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kibum dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Luhan, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun tadi siang." Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Kibum marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Kibum marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Kibum, "Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Kibum tak sabar. Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, " Luhan adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Luhan? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Kibum sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Luhan meremehkan dan menghina Kyuhyun secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Kibum mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Kyuhyun bukan gadismu."

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Kyuhyun adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Kibum menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Kyuhyun dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Kyuhyun terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Kibum mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Kibum, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran." Kibum mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

TBC

Gegara temen lizz yang pengen buat remake dorama Jepang #lirik Emon L lizz malah jadi pengen ikutan bikin remake dan tada jadilah FF ini, semoga kalian suka dan kasih REVIEW yang banyak untuk lizz, udah gitu aja anyeong...

11


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Brian Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan**

 **sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita**

 **abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BAB 2**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Kibum untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Kibum bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur? Kibum harus cepat.

Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Kyuhyun, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Kibum bertolak belakang dalam segala hal. Kibum cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik.

Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Kibum katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Kyuhyun. Kibum harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan itu."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Kyuhyun, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda. Dengan bingung Kyuhyun mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Kyuhyun, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya." Kyuhyun kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Kyuhyun langsung panic.

Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun kecil.

Kyuhyun kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Kyuhyun pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan3karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan entah bagaimana Kyuhyun seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Kyuhyun kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Kyuhyun kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Kyuhyun kecil.

Lari! Ayo lari!

Kyuhyun berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Kyuhyun kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Kyuhyun kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Kyuhyun kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh...Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa di duga Kyuhyun kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini." Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun polos. Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun kecil.

"Kyuhyun...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Kyuhyun dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Kyuhyun menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Kyuhyun kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Kyuhyun kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Kyuhyun kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Kyuhyun Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya ?

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu...Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Kyuhyun mengenalinya.

"Kibum...?" gumamnya ragu. Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Kibum yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Bryan."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Kibum, calon ayah tirinya. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa? Dengan putus asa Kyuhyun mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi. Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Kau milikku Kyuhyun, jangan lupakan itu..." Kyuhyun terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Kyuhyun, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda," Kyuhyun mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Luhan sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu. Kyuhyun ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Kyuhyun berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?" Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Kibum menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama akhir pekan, apakah Kibum tetap berpendapat Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Luhan? Tapi, meskipun Kibum berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Kyuhyun memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Luhan. Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Luhan atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Luhan pasti tidak akan suka kalau Kyuhyun memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja." Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Kyuhyun termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Kyuhyun. Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Kyuhyun hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Kyuhyun makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub." Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Kyuhyun dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa. Kibum., yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Kyuhyun, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu." Rona merah di wajah Kyuhyun mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi? Tapi sepertinya Kibum tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Kibum menelusuri wajah dan leher Kyuhyun yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Kibum, pikir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Kibum, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati enggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Kyuhyun langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Kibum dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu "Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Kibum lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Kibum menyiapkan bajunya? Kyuhyun mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Kibum menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Kibum sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Kibym memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Kibum sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Kibum yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi.

Apakah selama ini Kibum menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona." Kyuhyun menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah. Indah sekali…Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Kyuhyun membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Kyuhyun yang terurai. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Kyuhyun yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu, "Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Kyuhyun tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, ahkirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Kibum kepada saya tadi."

Hah?

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Kyuhyun termangu, lalu teringat pesan Kibum tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Kibum bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Kibum dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana9Dengan bergegas, Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang makan.

TBC

See U next guys

10


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BAB 3**

Lelaki itu menatap Yunho lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun, Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Kyuhyun yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Bryan." Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Yunho, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Yunho, suaranya masih datar. Bryan tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Kibum... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Bryan beranjak tepat di hadapan Yunho yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Yunho cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Bryan dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Bryan tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Yunho pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Kibum tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Yunho ahkirnya. Bryan terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Bryan menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Yunho tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?" Yunho mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Yunho mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Kyuhyun bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Bryan muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Yunho, dia lalu menatap Yunho ramah.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Yunho segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Bryan," Bryan terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?" Yunho langsung pucat pasi begitu Bryan mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Yunho kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Bryan pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Bryan, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Bryan terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Yunho menatap Bryan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Bryan mampu, dan dengan kata katanya yang tersirat itu, Bryan memastikan kalau Yunho tahu bahwa Bryan mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Bryan tampak puas dengan sikap diam Yunho, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Kibum," Bryan merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Kyuhyun yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Bryan menoleh kepada Yunho, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?" Yunho langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Bryan menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Yunho makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Bryan memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Yunho berdoa, untuk Luhan. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Bryan padanya, Yunho berharap agar Tuan Kibum bisa membujuk Tuan Bryan untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Luhan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Kyuhyun mengernyit, tadi Kibum mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Kibum yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Kibum berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Kyuhyun, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Kibum tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Luhan di sana.

" Luhan tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Kibum tenang. Lalu mendahului Kyuhyun ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Kyuhyun duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Kibum membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?" Kyuhyun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Iya... Luhan terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Kyuhyun tersenyum, membayangkan kakek dan neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik." Kibum ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Luhan? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?", Kibum bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Kyuhyun terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Kyuhyun berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Kibum tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Kibum sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Kibum, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Luhan tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Kibum langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Kibum sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Kibum tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung. Kibum terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terahkir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Kyuhyun sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kibum benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terahkir Kibum tadi... Apa maksudnya?

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Luhan terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Luhan mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi. Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Kibum.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Luhan menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Kibum adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Luhan sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Kibum pertama kalinya, Luhan langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kibum juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Kibum.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Kibum selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Luhan sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Luhan, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat. Luhan perlu memastikan bahwa Kibum tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Kibum benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Luhan dengan keahliannya yang membuat Luhan hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku. Luhan bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Kibum, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Kibum.

Kibum pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku. Senyum Luhan makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Kibum.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Kyuhyun." Langkah Luhan langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Kibum, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Kyuhyun. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?" Suara itu... Luhan mengernyit, itu suara Yunho kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun? kyuhyun? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Kyuhyun?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Kibum dan memastikan Yunho dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Kyuhyun. Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Yunho kepdada Kibum, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Kibum memang benar-benar mencintainya. Dengan senyum lebar, otak Luhan berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Kibum lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Kibum dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Kibum pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Luhan sebelumnya, Luhan mematut dirinya di cermin terahkir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Luhan telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Kibum. Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Luhan melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Luhan melangkah menuju kamar Kibum.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Luhan memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. Apakah Kibum masih di ruang kerjanya? Pikiran itu membuat Luhan tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Kibum memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Luhan mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki., Luhan mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu. Dengan puas Luhan melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Kibum. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?Tertarik, Luhan membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Luhan ternganga. Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Kyuhyun! Ada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Kyuhyun yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Kyuhyun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...Luhan membuka semua album foto itu. kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Kyuhyun sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kibum punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Luhan mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu." Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Luhan, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Kibum ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Luhan lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Luhan ketika mendengarkan suara Kibum. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Kibum bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…7Dengan sedikit gemetar, Luhan mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja

Kibum tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Kibum… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Kibum meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang." Bibir Luhan gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Kibum terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Kibum tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Luhan sayang?" Kibum terkekeh pelan. Luhan menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Kibum meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Kibum berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia. Mau tak mau Luhan menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Kibum terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Kibum akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Luhan mengernyit, Kibum akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Kibum? Apa maksud kata-kata Kibum tadi? Luhan mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Kibum bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Kibum berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Kibum menatap tajam ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Luhan. Otomatis Luhan melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Luhan? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Kibum berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? -lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Kibum… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Luhan terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Kibum yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Kibum menatap langsung ke mata Luhan, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Membicarakan apa katamu? Luhan, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Kibum sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Luhan, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Luhan sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, shock...

"Apa?"

"Hmmm," Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Kibum," Luhan mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Kibum sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Luhan seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Kibum," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Luhan dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Kibum misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Kibum yang keji, entah karena nada suara Kibum, detik itulah Luhan sadar kalau Kibum tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Luhan berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Kibum menahannya, tiba-tiba Lujan menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Kibum, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Kibum mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada ahkirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Kibum tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Kibum berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Luhan gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Kibum itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Luhan mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, "Artis Xi Luhan kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Kibum mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih "tangga." Senyum mempesona Kibum muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, "Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Kibum? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Luhan yakin Kibum tidak segan segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Kibum," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Luhan mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak10tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Dengan santai, Kibum mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Luhan yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Kibum mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Luhan tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?"

Kibum mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Luhan, "Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Kibum… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Bryan, sayang…," lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Luhan, mata Luhan membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Kibum barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Kibum mengecup dahi Luhan, lalu mendorong Luhan pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Luhan berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku! Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Kibum terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Kibum melepas ikatan di mulut Luhan.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Luhan bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah. Kibum sudah mendorongnya !

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya. Tapi tidak seperti kata Kibum sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Luhan masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Luhan masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kibum yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?" Kibum tersenyum, mengamati posisi Luhan yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya, "Luhan yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Luhan penuh rasa humor.

Luhan mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Luhan mencoba menatap Kibum, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Kibum tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…11

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatannya publish FF ini, lizz di sibuknya dengan pencarian KTP dan kartu ATM lizz yang tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan menghilang secara misterius hingga membuat lizz harus berurusan dengan polisi huft~lizz benci hal merepotnya.

Dan hebatnya mereka berdua di temukan saling bercengkrama mesrah di bawah kolong tempat tidur lizz dengan pedenya~hah sepertinya lizz butuh tukang reparasi otak secepatnya.

Akhir kata REVIEW please

Oke see U next.

11


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 4**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Kibum yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kibum melangkah di depan Kyuhyun, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Kyuhyun menabrak punggungnya, "Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Kibum berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun menengok, "Jangan lihat." Tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan

ketakutan…

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung lunglai, hingga Kibum harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Kyuhyun lamat-lamat mendengar suara Kibum memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Kibum lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Kyuhyun menghilang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Kibum". Lalu Kibum mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun dari Kibum sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Luhan…." suara Kyuhyun menghilang.

Kibum menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Kyuhyun, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Luhan terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk…..aku…..", suara Kibum tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun mengamati kesedihan di mata Kibum dan air mata mengalir di matanya. Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Luhan tetap ibunya, dan Kyuhyun masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Luhan telah tiada, dan harapan Kyuhyun seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Kyuhyun muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Kyuhyun sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Yunho, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Luhan yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Kibum mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Kibum hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Kibum berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam. Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Bryan.

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Kibum." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Kibum memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Bryan terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Luhan melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Kyuhyun sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Kibum geram.

Bryan mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya…..maksudku, semuanya Kibum… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyuhyun sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Bryan sombong.

Kibum menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!" Senyum Bryan tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Kibum, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Kibum kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Kyuhyun, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Kyuhyun menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Kyuhyun... dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Luhan, mengorek ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Kibum terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Bryan, membuat tawa Bryan makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Bryan terdiam menunggu. Tapi Kibum tak bergeming sehingga Bryan terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Bryan berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Luhan, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan gadisku."

"Dia bukan gadismu!", potong Kibum marah.

Bryan menatap Kibum penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Kibum? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan….. " tawa Bryan membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Kyuhyun, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku." Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ketika Kyuhyun terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya." Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Kibum berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Luhan, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Kibum seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Luhan adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Kyuhyun lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Kibum yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.5

"Kenapa?" alis Kibum tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Kibum berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Kibum, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Kyuhyun menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Bryan...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Kyuhyun, dan Kibum tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Kibum berhenti mendekati Kibum, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah." Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Kibum berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Luhan memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Chanyeol, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Kibum yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Kyuhyun tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Kibum tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik." Telepon ditutup, dan Kibum menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Kyuhyun dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Kyuhyun. Sampai Kyuhyun tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Bryan muncul dan menguasainya, Kyuhyun tampak ketakutan, Kibum memperhatikan ketika Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Bryan. Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Bryan.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Bryan tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Kibum menatap Bryan tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!" Bryan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kibum, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Kibum menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum tidak memiliki Bryan di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Kibum mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan. Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Kibum yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Bryan bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Bryan selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Kibum selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Kibum tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Kibum kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Kibum ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan segan memukul Kibum kalau Kibum melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya. Pertama kali Bryan berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Kibum melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Bryan," Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama." Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Kibum, Bryanlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Bryan adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan7

Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Kibum tidak mau Bryan lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Kibum lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Bryan dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Kibum diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Kibum, Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Kibum, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Kibum. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Kibum, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Kibum sebelumnya.

Bahkan Bryanpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Kibum lengah dan Bryan berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Kyuhyun.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Bryan semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Bryan memiliki Kyuhyun begitu kuat sehingga Kibum sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bryan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Bryan bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Kyuhyun Benarkah perempuan ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Kyuhyun takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Bryan. Kyuhyun adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Kyuhyun waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Bryan saat itu sudah siap membunuh Kyuhyun. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol...tetapi menyentuh hati Bryan yang gelap. Dan di hari itu, Bryan menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Kyuhyun. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Kyuhyun. Gadis itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Kibum dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya. Bryan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Bryan hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Kyuhyun, meresapi harumnya perempuan itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Bryan mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Kyuhyun yang ranum dan menggoda, Bryan mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Kyuhyun, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Kyuhyun. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Bryan akan mengambil Kyuhyun, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ketika Kyuhyun terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Kyuhyun melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Kibum memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Kyuhyun melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung9digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Kyuhyun menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kibum. Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Kibum datar. Kyuhyun melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Luhan mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan." Kibum bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu." Kyuhyun masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Kibum, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Kyuhyun nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Kibum menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Kibum menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Kibum bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Kibum bukan?

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Kibum dengan ragu, "Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Kibum terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Kyuhyun, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Kibum tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Kyuhyun." Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Kibum itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tetapi Kibum yang sekarang makan malam dengan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

Kibum tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Kyuhyun juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat." Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kibum dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Kibum yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Kibum sudah berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Kibum, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan, Kyuhyun? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

TBC

11Anyeong haseyo yorobune~Lizz mau buat pengumuman buat tgl 8 nanti Lizz mau duel bikin FF "KIHYUN" dengan genre yang gg di kuasai, Lizz udah ngajakin duel "Emon L" buat duel dan Lizz harap kalian mau membaca dan bersedia untuk jadi juri dalam FF Lizz maupun FF Emon L. Lizz nantangin Emon L buat FF yang bergenre "Fantasy" & Emon L nantangin Lizz bikin FF bergenre "Scify" Lizz mau buat **Event KIHYUN duel** soalnya. Bagi Author sekalian yang berminat bisa ikutan juga, pengen nantang siapa dan tentukan genre FFnya, jika gg berminat gg masalah sih hehehe lizz cuma pengen membuat author KIHYUN yang langkah semakin banyak dan jika ingin baca FF KIHYUN yang baru gg perlu nunggu pas bulan Desember, karena Event ini bebas, jika ada yang berminat dan ingin bertanya-tanya silahkan PM lizz untuk keterangan lebih lanjut.

Oke itu aja sih sebenarnya, jangan di ketawain ya jika Lizz bikin ide konyol soalnya kan emang otak Lizz lagi korslet dan butuh di reparasi secepatnya.

See U next chap.

12

12


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 5**

Debar di jantung Kyuhyun makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Kibum masih berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher gaun Kyuhyun sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Kyuhyyn, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Kyuhyun gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Kibum di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Kibum." Suara Kyuhyun pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Kibum terkekeh pelan di belakang Kyuhyun. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Kibum menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Kibum yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Kibum dalam mimpi Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Bryan'...

Kyuhyun memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Kyuhyun harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Kyuhyun merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Kyuhyun waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Yunho." Suara Yunho sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Kibum meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Yunho tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Yunho.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Yunho yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona Kyuhyun. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Kibum ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kyuhyun termangu. Kenapa Kibum ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan. Sementara itu, langkah Kibum tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu. benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Yunho berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Yunho. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun melirik berkas-berkas itu, Kibum tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Kyu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun mengikuti permintaan Kibum dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Kibum, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas, "Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Kibum yang biasa. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Kibum yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Kyuhyun masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Kibum mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Kibum yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.4

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."Kibum tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Kyu... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..." Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Kibun dan kakak Kibum yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya siwon." Mata Kibum tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Siwon... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Siwon meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Kyuhyun menatap foto Siwon di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Siwon pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putri yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun." Kyuhyun mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Kyuhyun... putri Siwon adalah dirimu." Kibum melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Kyuhyun, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu." Kyuhyun menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya? Kyuhyun mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Luhan... tetapi Kyuhyun menyadari dia percaya kepada Kibum, Siwon adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan? Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kibum, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Kyu, itu terlalu formal." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Kyu, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Luhan membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Siwon akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Siwon kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Siwon karena telah memperkosa Luhan. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Siwon begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Kibum mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Siwon secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Kibum mendorong album foto itu kepada Kyuhyun. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kibum tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Kyuhyun ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Kyuhyun secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Kyuhyun membuka album-album foto itu. Kibum benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Kibum melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Kibum menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu." Air mata Kyuhyun menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putri yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu

seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Kyuhyun ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Kyu.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Siwon memintaku menjagamu. Siwon meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Siwon, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Luhan sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Luhan.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Kyuhyun sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Luhan, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Siwon, untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku." Kibum mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Luhan, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Kyuhyun puterinya, Kibum lebih tertarik menjadikan Kyuhyun istrinya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Kibum begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Luhan menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Kibum menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Luhan meninggal dan..." Kibum menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku." Kyuhyun tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Kibum yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Siwon yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Kibum melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Kibum, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Kibum, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Bryan!" Kibum menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Kibum mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Bryan hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, "Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Kibum? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu." Kibum terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Bryan dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Kyuhyun, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Kyuhyun daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Kyuhyun bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."Bryan mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Kibum, dia menatap Kibum penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Kibum. Apapun yang terjadi... Kyuhyun akan menjadi milikku." Tawa Bryan masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Yunho?" Yunho menatap ragu ke arah kibum, tahu kalau Bryan mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Kibum menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan." Monster... Yunho membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Bryan, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

Yunho takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Bryan, Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Kibum mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Kibum, Yunho akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Kyuhyun dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Bryan, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?" Sapaan itu membuat Junsu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Luhan membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Luhan itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Yoochun menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya. Junsu tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Luhan melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun." Yoochun mengambil berkas Junsu dan mengamati foto Kyuhyun yang terpampang di sana.

" Siapa namanya? Kyuhyun? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Junsu tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Luhan sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Yoochun menatap Junsu dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Kyuhyun berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun." Junsu mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetap semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada, gadis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Junsu bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Luhan, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, Kim Kibum menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Luhan dia sangat sudah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, di bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Kim Kibum.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Yoochun mengusulkan. Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Kim Kibum? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Kim Kibum selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Junsu memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Yoochun, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Yoochun Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Junsu menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Kim Kibum. Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Junsu bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

TBC

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya satu hari, Lizz sedikit lupa diri karena keasyikan lihat anime hahaha

Dan mungkin chap depan juga bakal terlambat soalnya lizz berencana mau ikutan touring hehehe

Oke see U next.

10

10


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 6**

"Siwon sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Kibum sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Kyuhyun duduk dan bercerita.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Siwon, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Kibum mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Kyuhyun dengan ayahnya. Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Luhan kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja." Mata Kibum berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik. Kibum begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Kyuhyun, di sana ada foto Siwon dan dengan rinci Kibum menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya, "Ini foto Siwon waktu wisuda..." Kibum menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu,Siwon mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Siwon tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Siwon harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Siwon sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Siwon ditugaskan ke2salah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Siwon sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah Siwon harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Kibum tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Siwon..."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan kisah Kibum dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Kibum di hati Kyuhyun, membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Kibum menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Siwon, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Luhan. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya. Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Siwon, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Kibum dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya3semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Kyuhyun mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Kibum berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Kyuhyun. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Kyu." Kibum menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Kyuhyun mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Bryanlah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Bryan melakukannya dengan tangan Kibum.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Bryan memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan." Suara Chanyeol di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin." Bryan meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Chanyeol untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya. Begitu biro wisata tempat Kyuhyun bekerja terbakar habis. Kyuhyun tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Kyuhyun mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis4seperti itu? Kyuhyun membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Kyuhyun membatin. Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Kibum mengusulkan ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Kibum... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Kihum memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Kibum. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Kibum berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari. Secara aktual. Hanya Kibum yang ditemui oleh Kyuhyun setiap harinya, hanya Kibum teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Kibum satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Kibum sangat rumit dan Kyuhyun harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan5 administrasi di sebuah biro wisata. Tetapi Kibum dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya. Dan perasaan Kyuhyun berkembang kepada Kihum. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Kyuhyun, Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Kibum yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Kibum selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman bersama Kibum, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Kim Kibum?

Pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Kibum pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putri Siwon. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Kyuhyun sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Luhan daripada melirik perempuan ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Kyuhyun berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bryan merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Kibum, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Kibum, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Kibum dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Kyuhyun di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Kibum terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak. Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Kyuhyun, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Bryan tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi. Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Kibum sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Bryan hanya tinggal menunggu Kibum lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya. Tunggu Kyuhyun, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu..

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Kibum meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Kibum, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Kibum, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik." Kibum terkekeh, "Sungguh Kyu, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Lady, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Kibum, Kibum melangkah mundur, mengajak Kyuhyun ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah dansanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Kibum"Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya." Kibum ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual. Dan ketika Kibum menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Kyuhyun, dan memagut bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kibum menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Kyuhyun supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Kibum sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Kyuhyun membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Kyuhyun dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat. Ketika Kibum melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Kyu." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya. Dan bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Kibum begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Kyuhyun seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas. Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kesan pertama Kyuhyun atas kamar Kibum adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Kibum mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan berpikir. Kibum begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Kibum. yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Kyuhyun hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Kyuhyun tenggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Kibum sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Kyuhyun, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Kyuhyun lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Kyuhyun, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Kibum mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan gaun Kyuhyun, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan bra Kyuhyun dengan cekatan sehingga buah dada Kyuhyun yang ranum terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Kyuhyun yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Kibum bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting payudara Kyuhyun, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Kyuhyun mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Kibum... jangan... jangan disitu." Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan payudaranya yang mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Kyuhyun sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Kyuhyun? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Kibum.. yaa... di situ Kibum." Kyuhyun mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Kibum yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda. Dan Kibum mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah, memuja payudara Kyuhyun bergantian, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba. Jemari Kibum bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Kyuhyun, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Kibum. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap gaunnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam berendanya, dan menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dengan ahlinya Kibum menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Kyuhyun. Jemari Kibum mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Kyuhyun seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Kibum mengamati setiap reaksi Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Kyuhyun dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Kyuhyun makin kencang, membuat mata Kibum berkabut penuh gairah.

"Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Kibum menelanjangi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya. Kibum tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati hari. Kyuhyun masih perawan dan Kibum harus menjaga supaya Kyuhyun terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Kibum akan terus menggoda Kyuhyun sampai tiba saatnya tubuh perempuan itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi. Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Kibum mencumbu Kyuhyun, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, di lehernya, pundaknya, payudaranya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Kyuhyun menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kewanitaannya. Lelaki itu mencumbu kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Lidah Kibum mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Kyuhyun dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Kyuhyun memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Kibum memutuskan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Kibum tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa takut. Kibum rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah lembutnya, "Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu." Kyuhyun percaya. Kelembutan di mata Kibum membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Kyuhyun membuka dirinya untuk Kibum, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Kibum berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Kyu?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Kibum percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki kewanitaan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun terasa sangat sempit sehingga Kibum harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Kibum menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di kewanitaannya. Kyuhyun menjerit, mencakar lengan Kibum meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Kibum tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menemukan penghalang itu, dan dia harus menembusnya. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, penghalang itu terkoyak, diiringi erangan kesakitan Kyuhyun. Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Kibum sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Kyuhyun, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Kibum berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Kibum mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Kibum serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Kibum memandang Kyuhyun cemas. Tetapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Kibum di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kibum tersenyum menerima jawaban Kyuhyun, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Kyuhyun... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."9Kibum berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti Kibum membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Kibum pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Kibum mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Kyuhyun yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Kibum, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kibum penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum." Tatapan Kibum kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Kyu, aku mencintaimu." Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Payudaranya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar. Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Kyuhyun, dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Kibum yang dicintainya.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Kibum yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Kyuhyun dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Kyuhyun. Kibum tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya10ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Kibum membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tidak akan menyakitinya. Kibum mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Kibum. Bryan tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Kyuhyun, Perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya.

10

TBC

Omona~kipas-kipas lizz berasa deg-degan ngedit fic ini, emang Lizz sedikit mesum tapi kalau suruh bayangi yang real kek gini jujur lizz bakal langsung lambaiin tangan lizz ke arah kamera, lizz gg kuat keknya hahaha #plakberasasokpoloslomah

Oke next chap kalian kudu siapin mental buat liat adengan Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Bryan yang bakal ngelakuin yang iya-iya secara bergiliran dan semakin intens, sumpah lizz jamin kedepannya bakal lebih panas dan terbakar hahaha

Dan yang pengen Kibum jadian sama Kyuhyun atau ada yang pengen Bryan cepet sayonara dari dunia ini, sayang sekali harapan kalian bakal pupus karena akhir dari FF ini bakal lebih keren dari bayangan kalian lizz aja yang baca rasanya pengen nangis saking terharunya liat Bryan sama Kibum hahaha oke lizz gg mau bikin spoiler ntar jadi kena karma haha

Oke see U next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 7**

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Kibum yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap. Dengan penuh nafsu, Kibum memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Kyuhyun, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram pundak Kibum, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Kibum memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan. Gerakan Kibum sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhuun lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Kyuhyun dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana. Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Kibum tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Kyuhyun ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Kyuhyun hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Kibum mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Kibum menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Kibum tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Kyuhyun. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya ke atas...

"Kibum...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..." Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan kewanitaan Kyuhyun. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Kyujyun kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya. Kibum benar, malam ada seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Kibum seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Kyuhyun. Yang tidak Kyuhyun sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Bryan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Kewanitaannya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Kibum masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Kyuhyun dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih. Kyuhyun berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Kyuhyun sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Darren tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Kyuhyun, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke buah dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke buah dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Kyuhyun melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Kibum tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?" Kibun menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Kihun. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Kyuhyun semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Kibum terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Kyu." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum, "Tidak apa-apa Kibum, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun tertegun. Kibun tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Kibum terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Kibum tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya dengan lembut, "Aku tidak apa-apa Kibum" Dan Kibum terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kau brengsek." Kibum menatap bayangan Bryan di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Bryan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Kyuhyun, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Kibum menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin kewanitaaanya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Bryan! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya..." Bryan tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Kyuhyun kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Kibum. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Kibum menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Bryan terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Bryan tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Kibum, "Hati-hati Kibum."Bryan bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan4menguasai tubuh ini."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Yunho mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Kibum, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Kibum dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Bryan menjadi kuat." Kibum mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Bryan melukai Kyuhyun."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Kyuhyun membuat tuan Bryan semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Yunho." Suara Darren menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukanYunho?" Yunho mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Bryan yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Kibum sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat. Kibum menghela napas panjang, menatap Yunho dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Yunho. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Yunho..."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Junsu mengamati rumah Kyuhyun dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk. Kenapa Kyuhyyn menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Kyuhyun tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Junsu sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana perempuan itu berada.5Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Kyuhyun, Junsu langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Junsu menunjuk ke arah rumah Kyuhyun. Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Nona Kyuhyun?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Nona Kyuhyun bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia perempuan yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Kyuhyun.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?" Junsu langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?" Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Luhan, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Nona Kyuhyyn dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata nona Kyuhyun dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Junsu merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Kyuhyun pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Kim Kibum itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Kyuhyun ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Kibum pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Kibum menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Junsu menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Kibum dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

"Astaga... kau terluka." Kyuhyun menyentuh jemari Kibum yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Bercinta dengan Kibum sangat menguras energi. Pipi Kyuhyun memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Kibum sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Kibum." Tatapan Kibum kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Kyuhyun, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Kibum berkata seolah olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau harus tahu Kyuhyun, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kibum, "Aku percaya, Kibum.."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ketika Junsu sedang mengamati rumah Kibum di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Kim Kibum dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Junsu, "Anda Junsu wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Yunho menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Kim Kibum...saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

7"Melakukan apa?", Junsu langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Yunho melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Junsu, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda." Sejenak Junsu ragu. Dia menatap Yunho lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Junsu. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Junsu kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Yunho tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Junsu, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Jundu hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Junsu untuk membantunya. Tuan Kibum telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Kyuhyun kabur kalau tiba waktunya Bryan menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari Bryan. Tetapi Tuan Kibum melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Yunho harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Kibum tahu, karena kalau Tuan Kibum tahu, Bryan kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Yunhp tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Bryan. Yunho telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Kibum. Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Junsu untuk membantunya. "Nona Kyuhyun terjebak di rumah Tuan Kibum, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Kibum ingin menjadikan nona Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Yunho menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Kyuhyun melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Kibum pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa nona Kyuhyun menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Kyuhyun kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Junsu menghela napas panjang. Merasa7senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Kyuhyun atau obsesi Tuan Kibum untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Yunhi tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Kibum bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Junsu mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Kyuhyun, Siapa laki laki yang menghamili Luhan di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda." Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Junsu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Kyuhyun?!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Nona Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Nona Kyuhyun melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Nona Kyuhyun melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Yunho meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan segalanya... Junsu membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Yunho tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Kim Kibum adalah hal yang sangat sulit, "Apakah Kim Kibum sebegitu hebatnya?" Junsu bertanya. Dan Yunho mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Nona Kyuhyun sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Nona Kyuhyun sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya." Yunho mengisyaratkan Junsu untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Yunho tersenyum kepada Junsu, mengulurkan tangan dan Junsu menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Junsu-sii, Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda." Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Junsu memandang sampai Yunho yang menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya dalam dolar amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Bryan begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Darren sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Bryan. Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Bryan tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Kibum, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Kibum mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Bryan di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Kyuhyyn."

"Kyuhyun milikku." Bryan mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Kibum, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Yunho, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Kyuhyun akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Kibum menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Kyuhyun silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Bryan terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Kibum..." Bryan tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu... apakah Kyuhyun masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Luhan, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Joshua, dan kedua orang tuanya, Cathy dan Siwon, Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu." Kibum mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Kibum. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Bryan tertawa. Dan saat itulah Kibum merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Bryan terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Kyuhyun.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat cemas. Kibum tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun seolah mereka akan berpisah lama. Kyuhyun hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kibum ketika dia berpapasan dengan Yunho. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Nona Kyuhyun..." Yunho membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Kibum menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah ruang kerja Kibum, kemudian menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Yunho, Kibum mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya." Yunho tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya.

Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Kibum bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Bryan sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Bryan bertekad kuat memiliki Kyuhyun dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Bryan.

Apakah sekarang Tuan Kibum sedang melawan Bryan di dalam sana? Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Nona Kyuhyun untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Yunho harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Nona Kyuhyun." Yunho berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Yunho?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Kibum dan Bryan hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Yunho?" Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Kyuhyun. mengenai Kibum dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Bryan.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Kibum tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya...Tuan Bryan sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya." Kyuhyun tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Kibum tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Kyuhyun sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa Kibum membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Kibum meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk... dan terakhir... kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Kibum berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Bryan? Apakah Bryan yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Bryan terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Siwon meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Kibum hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Bryan menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Bryan pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Yunho menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Bryan kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan kib...Bryan di usiaku yang ke delapan11"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Yunho mengangguk meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Bryan terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu." Dalam mimpinya Bryan sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Kyuhyun bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Bryan ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Kyuhyun kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan...

tetapi kemudian, Bryan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Kyuhyun mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Bryan, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Kibum dan Tuan Bryan sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Kibum. Ketika Tuan Bryan ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Yunho menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Kibum. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Bryan terobsesi kepada anda karena itu."

Karena sebuah plester? Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Bryan. Kyuhyun satu satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Bryan terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Yunho menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Kibu., dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Bryan terlalu kuat.." Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Bryanlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Siwon... dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Nona Luhan..." Kata-kata Yunho bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya,

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Bryan bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Siwon mengetahui bahwa Tuan Kibum mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Kibum yang ada di12rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Kibum mengaku tidak ingat apapun... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Bryan supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Bryan, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Kibum lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan kibum lalu mengirimkan Tuan Kibum ke psikiater ... dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Bryan. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Bryan pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Bryan hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Kibum lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Yunho melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Bryan bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Kibum. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Siwom sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Yunho tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Bryan telah merusak rem mobil mereka." Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Bryan benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Kibum, Kibum yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bryan telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Siwon, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Bryan telah merenggut kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Bryan sama dengan Kibum...Kibum sama dengan Bryan... hati Kyuhyun berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Yunho rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak koyak hati Kyuhyun. " Kemudian Tuan Bryan mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Siwon. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Bryan mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Luhan sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya..." Kemudian, Tuan Kibum berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Bryan dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Kibum ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya." Yunho menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Kibum waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Kibum tampak sangat menyesal. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Kibum kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya... rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

13"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Bryan tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Bryan yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Bryan yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Yunho menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Kyuhyun ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Bryan. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Bryan." Kyuhyun ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Kibum kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Siwon, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Siwon meninggal. Jadi Tuan Brya mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda." Dan yang Kibum tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Kyuhyun membatin. Menunggu Yunho melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda... dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia." Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Bryan, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Bryan berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Bryan sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah...bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Bryan, dan13hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Bryan sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..." Kyuhyun ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Kyuhyyn tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya... Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Kyuhyun menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Bryan sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Bryan juga yang membunuh ibuku?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Luhan berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Bryab mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian nona Luhan menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Bryan marah..."Yunho menatap Kyuhyun yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Bryan... mendorong Nona Luhan jatuh dari tangga." Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Kyuhyun. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan...Bryan benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyunmenyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Bryan.

"Kenapa Kibum mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Kyuhyun menyadari firasat buruk itu. Kyuhyyn menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Bryan makin kuat dari hari ke hari... dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Kibum... Tuan Kibum meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Kyuhyun gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Bryan. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Kibum Bagaimana kalau Kibum kalah dan Bryan menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Yunho bergumam dengan gelisah. Kyuhyun menyadari Yunho gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinyaTakut kepada Bryan yang mengerikan14

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

 **BaB 8**

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Bryan bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Kibum, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura...sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Bryan tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Jika tidak rencana kita bisa gagal." Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Bryan. Kyuhyun ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Yunho." Kyuhyun berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini." Yunho tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Kibum... beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Bryan lagi." Perkataan Yunho terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Kibum mencintainya, dan Kyuhyun juga mencintai Kibum. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Kibum... dia satu dengan Bryan... dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa tetap mencintai Kibum setelah ini? Tetapi Kyuhyun memang mencintai Kibum, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Kibum telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Kibum mempunyai alter ego bernama Bryan yang begitu kejam...

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Begitu Kyuhyun pergi, Yunho langsung menelepon Junsu, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Yunho."

"Well, Yunho, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali..."2

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Kibum. Saya akan menyelundupkan Nona Kyuhyun keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Junsu merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Kyuhyun di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Yunho berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kyuhyun kau ada di mana?" Kibum mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Untunglah Kyuhyun sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Kibum tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah. Kibum tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu." Ini Kibum atau Bryan yang sedang berpura-pura? Kyuhyun mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Kibum menyentuh lembut dahi Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?" Kesempatan. Kyuhyun langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing, aku mendapatkan haidku siang ini. Kalau hari pertama rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman..." Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong, dan dia tidak sedang mendapatkan haid. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang haid, setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Kibum mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Yunho akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang berhalangan?" Kibum tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermesraan." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Kibum menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Kibum." Kyuhyun menunduk tampak berpura-pura menyesal.

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Kibum meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Kibum. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Kibum... kau tahu... perempuan biasanya tidak nyaman ketika mengalami haid hari pertamanya.." Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan mengecup pucuk hidupnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Kibum terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kibum. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama... terasa sangat Kibum, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Kibum?

Sejenak Kyuhyun terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Yunho. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Kibum, dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Bryan... lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Kyuhyun sudah pergi, setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Kibum tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Kibum, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat private sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat." Itu berarti Kyuhyun juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini 4dia. akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Kibum akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Kibum, berakting seolah bahagia.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar private. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Kibum yang berkaca gelap. Kyuhyun melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Kibum yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Kibum tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Kyuhyun mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Kibum, terima kasih." Kibun menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Kyuhyun, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku." Apakah ini Kibum.? Kyuhyun menatap ragu. Bryan tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Bryan diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Kibum? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Kibum katakan untuk membuat Kyuhyun terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Kibum sangat mudah bagi Bryan.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Suara Kibum menyentakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Bryan, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Bryan kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Kibum ataupun Bryan, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Bryan, "Maafkan aku... hari pertama haid biasanya membuatku sedikit tidak enak badan."

"'Oh iya. Aku lupa." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya." Kyuhyun menatap lembut ke arah Kibum. "Tidak apa-apa Kibum aku yang meminta maaf." Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Kibum malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Bryan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Yunho.

.

.

.

55

Malam itu Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. Gaun dan pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, gaun-gaun indah dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Kibum untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Yunho gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Bryan yang telah mengalahkan Kibum...

Ah... Kibum. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Kibum. adalah kenangan yang indah. Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kibum kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Kyuhyun rasakan kepada Kibum.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Kyuhyun melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Yunho? Atau Kibum? Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Yunho yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Yunho yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian. Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Kyuhyun mengikat rambutnya dengan karet yang disediakan, lalu memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam jaket pelayannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti anak lelaki yang masih remaja. Dia segera keluar dan menemui Yunho yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Yunho lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Kibum untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Kibum. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Kibum dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Kibum sedang tertidur. Syukurlah. Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun keluar, banyak pengawal Kibum yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Yunho mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggiran gudang. Dia menyuruh Kyuhyun mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping. Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Kyuhyun bersikap gugup tetapi Yunho tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai, "Hai yongguk, malam yang dingin ya." Lelaki yang dipanggil Yongguk itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Yunho. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?" Yunho terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya." Yongguk tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Yunho menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Yongguk menepuk pundak Yunho dan berpamitan pergi.

Yunho sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Kyuhyun melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Kyuhyun berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Yunho membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." Yunho berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Kibum atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Yunho meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Anda sendiri... bagaimana dengan anda?" Kyuhyun kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan menyesal, Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Bryan akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih, "Lari, dan berhati-hatilah." Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Yunho melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Kim Kibum yang mewah itu. Lobby sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Yunho menutup pintu itu.

"Senang~" suara berat itu menyentak Yunho.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?" Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Yunho terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu tubuhnya gemetar.

"Tuan Kibum... oh Tidak! "inner Yunho bergidik ngeri. Itu Tuan Bryan berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Yunho, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Bryan tersenyum kepada Yunho, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Kibum malam ini. Dan Kyuhyun bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang haid untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Kyuhyun lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Yunho tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Bryan sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Bryan masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Yunho, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Kibum itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Yunho bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang8sudah saatnya dia mati. Tetapi Bryan malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Yunho, "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Yunho, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Bryan mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Yunho dan mencengkeramnya, Yunho memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Bryan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yunho. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Yunho ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Yunho, "Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Yunho? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?" Wajah Yunho pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Bryan bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak! "Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Bryan terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Kyuhyun, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai babby sitter keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?" Yunho sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Kibum memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Bryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho seolah olah lelaki itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Kibum. Kalau Kibum sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Kibum tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Kibum tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Kibum melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Bryan berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus Chanyeol mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..." Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Yunho menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Bryan. Bryan tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh Chanyeol membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana..." Yunho berteriak histeris."Tidaaak... tidaaak kau iblis! Kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Yunho mencoba menyerang Bryan tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Bryan muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Bryan menelikung Yunho dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Kibummu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Bryan mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Kyuhyun kabur kemana...dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana." Yunho menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang." Bryan tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Kyuhyun." Dia menekan tangan Yunho yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Yunho membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Yunho yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Yunho yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Yunho! Bryan menatap Yunho tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit." Lalu Bryan membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Yunho dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan ragu. Junsu yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya, "Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Kyuhyun. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.9"Pria tua itu... Yunho... dia tidak ikut?" Junsu menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih gemetaran. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Bryan akan membunuhnya? Kyuhyun berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Kibum. Kibum akan menghargai usaha Yunho melepaskan Kyuhyun, dan itu berarti Yunho akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Bryan, maka... Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Yunho di sana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Junsu memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Kyuhyun keluar, "Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri." Ke luar negeri? Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Junsu. Sementara itu Junsu terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Junsu melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Kyuhyun. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Yunho menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Kim Kibum sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Luhan." Junsu menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi. Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Yunho kepada penolongnya ini. Yunho pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan akan mengikuti arus. Junsu mengawasi Kyuhyun, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Kim Kibum sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri." Kyuhyun tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku." Junsu rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Kyuhyun. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Junsu mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk."

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Junsu. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Junsu mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Kyuhyun. Wawancara langsung dengan Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Junsu membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Kyuhyun m mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Junsu termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Yunho telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Kyuhyun Tetapi Junsu memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Kim Kibum tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerjasamanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Kim Kibum sendiri kepadanya. Junsu terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada Kim Kibum, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Junsu akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu... tentang skandal Kim Kibum yang menahan Kyuhyum dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Luhan, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Kim Kibum dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak. Junsu tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Yunho yang notabene pelayan Kim Kibum bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Kim Kihum mungkin juga tahu. Junsu tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Kim Kibum untuk bekerjasama dengannya. Junsu tahu nama perusahaan Kim Kibum. dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor. Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Well, maafkan aku Kyu, Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar. Dengan tenang, Junsu meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Kim Kibum itu11Hai. "Hai Kim Kibum Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerjasama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun kepada anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda.". Lalu Junsu mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

TBC

11

11

11

11


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 9**

Pagi harinya Bryan mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh Chanyeol, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. Chanyeol bertubuh ramping dan pucat, tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Bryan pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Bryan. Kepada Bryan, bukan kepada Kibum. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Kibum, itu karena dia tahu Bryan ada di dalam diri Kibum.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Kim Kibum memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Junsu itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Bryan, Bryan menelepon nomor itu. Suara Junsu terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Kim Kibum." Suara Bryan dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Junsu tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Bryan langsung tahu, jika Kyuhyun ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Kyuhyun?" Junsu begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Bryan, "Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke." Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Kim Kibum, Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Kyuhyun. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada."Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?" Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Yunho tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, "Yunho..." gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong." Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Bryan ersuara.

"Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup. Bryan masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika Chanyeil bertanya, "Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?" Bryan mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Junsu itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Bryan terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Junsu ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Junsu di lemari dapurnya. Kyuhyun gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Bryan tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Yunho pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Bryan pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Junsu. "3Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan." Kyuhyun hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Junsu mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Yunho meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Yunho harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Junsu dalam hati.

Kyuhyum termangu. Yunho pasti memilih Junsu karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Bryan dan Kibum sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Yunhi akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Kyuhyun melarikan diri. Yunho memang cerdik, batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Kim Kibum?" Junsu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi perempuan aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Kyujyum diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Kunsu. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Kim Kibum. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Bryan. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Junsu menatap Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Gadis ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Junsu menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Junsu tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin gadis ini sudah diambil oleh Kim Kibum, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Junsu bermusuhan, "Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian gadis itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Sialan~

Junsu mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Kyuhyun. Junsu hanya bergantung pada Kim Kibum kalau begini caranya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyunn baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Yunho ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Yunho sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Kibum sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Kibum... Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Kibum berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Bryan?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Kibum begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada Kibum. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya... Kyuhyun menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Bryan kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Kibum lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Kibum, karena mencintai Kibum berarti harus bisa menerima Bryan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Malam sudah datang dan Junsu mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Kyuhyun, perempuan itu sedang tidur lelap. Junsu menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Junsu melihat bahwa malam itu Kyujyum membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Junsu yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Junsu mulai leluasa bergerak5Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian perempuan yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

Uang atau dokumen..?

Dengan ingin tahu Junsu mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Ricky tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Kyuhyun tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Kim Kibum mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Junsu yakin jika Kim Kibum bisa memberi Kyuhyun lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Kyuhyun, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Bryan mengejarnya, Kyuhyun membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun. Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Junsu yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyuhyun berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Junsu dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Yunho mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Junsu seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya. Junsu sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Kyuhyun dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Junsu terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi. Mata Junsu menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sangat cantik. Dengan5matanya yang lebar bagai rusa dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan. Junsu lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan sexy tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba gadis ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, gadis ini akan menjadi simpanan Kim Kibum, dan Junsu akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya. Kyuhyun melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah perempuan mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Kyuhyyn hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Junsu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Junsu merobek gaun tidur Kyuhyun di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Kyuhyun, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Kyuhyun melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Junsu sementara salah satu tangan Junsu membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melindungi dadanya. Paha Junsu mencoba membuka paha Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Kyuhyun menggigit tangan Junsu yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Junsu marah, lalu menamparnya keras keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Kim Kibum, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan." Junsu berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Kyuhyun yang ranum, "Wow... aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..." Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat... lalu... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.6Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Junsu, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Junsu tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Junsu yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari Bryan berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Junsu dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Junsu. Bryan mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Junsu tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Bryan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Junsu yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol." Seorang lelaki Asia yang ramping dan pucat melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Junsu.

"Bereskan mayatnya." Tanpa kata, Chanyeol menyingkirkan mayat Junsu yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar. Kyuhyun terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Bryan. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Kyuhyun menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi buah dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Junsu yang sangat keras, Dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Bryan di depan matanya. Bryan mendekat dan Kyuhyun langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat..." Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan. Bryan tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Kyuhyun dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Bryan tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang." bisiknya. Kyuhyun ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Bryan mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu. Chanyeol sudah menunggu, mayat Junsu sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untukmembunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul

nanti." Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Bryan. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit beruncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Bryan dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Bryan. Tangannya menggantung di leher Bryan. Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya. Kyuhyun merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Kibum menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Bryan. Bukan Kibum. Hanya Bryanlah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Kyuhyun merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Kibum. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kyuhyun ketakutan dan berharap Bryan tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya. Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Kim Kibum...

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, memaksa perempuan itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Kibum, "Well, Kyuhyun, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan , sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya..

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle**

 **From The Darkness Side**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun x Bryan Trevor Kim**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Romance, Crime**

 **Warning**

 **GS, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Disclaymer**

 **Ini adalah REMAKE novel karya mbak SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul sama. ingat ini bukan plagiat tapi Remake. Ada beberapa bagian yang Lizz rubah demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaB 9**

Bryan menggedong Kyuhyun memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari. Lelaki itu mendudukkan Bryan di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya. Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Bryan. Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Bryan yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Junsu telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Junsu yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Bryan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Bryan hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu." Kyuhyun langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah lelaki itu akan memperkosanya? Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Bryan, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang. Bryan mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lemah. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Kyuhyun makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Bryan tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu." Kyuhyun gemetar. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Bryan. Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Bryan mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Kyuhyun di tempat sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Bryan melepaskan jas yang melindungi buah dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek. Otomatis Kyuhyun langsung menutupi buah dadanya. Tetapi Bryan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Kyuhyum memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan ranum buah dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Kyuhyun. Dengan seksama Bryan meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas. Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Kyuhyum. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri. Lalu dalam keheningan pula Bryan mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Bryan memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh..." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Junsu di ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Bryan mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama. Kyuhyun melotot, memandang Bryan dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Kyuhyun makin yakin Bryan lelaki yang jahat dan tidak3punya empati. Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Bryan tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Junsu tadi, mungkin Junsu sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi. Bryan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Kyuhyun, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Kyuhyunkembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Kyuhyun telanjang secara sukarela di depannya. Bryan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Kyuhyun menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

''Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Bryan kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Kyuhyun kalau perempuan itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu." Bryan melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Kyuhyun terpaku menatap punggung Bryan, tak menyangka kalau Bryan mau mengalahuntuknya. Kemudian dia berusaha membuka gaunnya. Roknya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan gaunnya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Bryan dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih celana piyama itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan3mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan dan gemetar. Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdakberdayaannya.

Bryan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Kyuhyun, dan menemukan gadis itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Bryan. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar tak terkendali. Hingga Bryan menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Kyuhyun, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya, "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengancingkan kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Kyuhyum supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Bryan bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Kyuhyun langsung tertidur pulas. Semalaman Bryan tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Chanyeol menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Bryan menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Junsu telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Bryan masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Junsu punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang4tunangan di luar kota." Chanyeol mengerti apa yang diinginkan bosnya, "Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Bryan menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Kyuhyun, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Junsu sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak. Bryan tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

°•°•°

Kyuhyun terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Bryan berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Bryan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?" Bryan tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya..." Lelaki itu membuat Kyuhyun menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Kyuhyun yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur ... " Suara Bryan mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Kyuhyun mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Darren, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Bryan, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik. Jemari Bryan mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetap5kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Bryan sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Bryan menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh perempuan, aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian." Mata Kyuhyun membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Luhan, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Bryan tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Bryan mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Bryan tersenyum, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Yunho sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada perempuan ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Bryan tertawa keras, "Cukup Kibum yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil" Kyuhyun memandang Bryan dengan terkejut. Kibum tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Bryan itu benar, ataukah Bryan hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Kibum tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Bryan tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Bryan tersenyum dingin kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Kibum memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Kibum ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Kibum menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian6terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggungku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Kibum." Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Bryan, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu. Bryan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Semua kemarahan Kibum, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Kibum yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam... dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Kibum mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka." Jadi Bryan terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Kibum di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Kibum lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Kibum tidak akan kembali lagi?" Bryan tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Kibum. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Kibum, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Kibum melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya." Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Bryan? Bahwa Kibum sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu... apakah sama saja Kibum sudah mati? Itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Kibum pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Kyuhyun ingin menyelamatkan Kibum, dia harus bisa membangunkan Kibum kembali, Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa membangunkan Kibum lagi?

°•°•°

Bryan menemui Thomas di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Thomas yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Bryan.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan dl luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Bryan memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Yunho. yunho memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Bryan. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Bryan membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Bryan tidak membunuhnya. Yunho tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Kyuhyun." Bryan bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun pun gagal. Tuan Kibum pasti akan kecewa kepadanya. "Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Bryan bergumam lagi, membuat Yunhi akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Bryan dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Bryan?

"Junsu langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Bryan tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada dengamu." Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Dasar wartawan bodoh! Yunho benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Junsu. "Dan aku menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari Junsu pada waktunya." Hening. Lalu Yunho menatap Bryan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Kyuhyun, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Yunho tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Bryan terkekeh, "Tentu saja." Yunho menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Bryan. Kalau memang benar Junsu mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Nona Kyuhyun, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Kyuhyun dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya." Yunho menatap Bryan dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Bryan akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Kyuhyun telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Bryan melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Yunho. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Bryan semakin keras, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu." Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu. Yang bisa dilakukan Yunho hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

°•°•°

Bryan menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Kibu., yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya. Kibum ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Kibum tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Bryan mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Kibum selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Kibum sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Kyuhyun juga membuat Kibum menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Bryan tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin, Kibum menatap tajam Bryan, "Aku masih ada di sini, Bryan. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun." Brya. mengernyit. Jadi benar, Kyuhyunlah yang menggugah Kibum agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Bryan yakin Kyuhyun membuatnya kuat karena gadis itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Kibum., perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Bryan adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Kibum menjadi kuat? Kibum tersadar lagi padahal Bryan sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Kyuhyun ." Kibum menatap Bryan dengan pandangan mengancam, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Bryan tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Bryan mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Kyuhyun segera dan menunjukkan kepada Kibum bahwa dia lebih kuat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Kibum. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunyapun di kunci. Benak Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Kibum, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda. Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Bryan supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Kibum. Bryan mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Kibum di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Kyuhyun tahu Bryan tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Kihumnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Kyuhyun melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Bryan akan masuk ke kamar ini. Dan benar, Bryan memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Bryan. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini9memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Bryan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap panik ketika Bryan melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana. Bryan melangkah maju, dan Kyuhyun melangkah mundur. Bryan melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Kyuhyun melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyum setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi. Bryan tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad,

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

°•°•°

9

9"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Junsu, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?" Bryan berdecak, "Aku membunuh Junsu bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Junsu karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Matanya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh." Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Kyuhyun salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Kyuhyun, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Bryan mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu, "Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Kyuhyun berteriak, "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Kibum!"

"Kibum atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Bryan mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Kyu, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Kibum berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Bryan! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Kyuhyun melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Kibum tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Bryan mengabaikan ancaman Kyuhyun, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Kyuhyun dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Bryan, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam, membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Bryan dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku10sangat membencimu. Dan kau tidak bisa disamakan dengan Kibum. Kibum jauh… Jauh lebih baik dari dirimu." Kata-kata Kyuhyun rupanya menyulut kemarahan Bryan sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Kibum lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!" Bryan mendorong Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Kyuhyun melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Bryan sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyum dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Kyuhtun bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Bryan mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Bryan hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Bryan menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satuny mencengkeram rahang Kyuhyun agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga. Bryan mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Junsu kepadanya malam itu. Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Bryan lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya. Kyuhyun merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Kibum yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Bryan sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Kyuhyun seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Kyuhyun masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Bryan marah dan kasar kepadanya. Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. Bryan menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Bryan tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Bryan dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil11bercinta denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Kibum. Karena Kibumlah yang aku cintai, bukan kau." Bryan menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Kyuhyun dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Kyuhyun telanjang dada di bawahnya, "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Kibum, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia." Lelaki itu mengangkat rok Kyuhyun dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Bryan begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun lagi, tangannya menyentuh payudara Kyuhyun, meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Kibym, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan putingnya dengan ahli. Ketika Bryan menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat puting payudaranya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Bryan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mengejek, "Suka sayang?" dengan sengaja dia melumat puting payudara Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya. Kejantanan Bryan menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Kyuhyun, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau basah di sana, siap untuk melumasiku." Kyuhyun menatap Bryan dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Kibum."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Kibum, kalau kau membayangkan Kibum, kau pasti akan membuka pahamu dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian." Dengan kasar Bryan membalikkan badan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau... Apa kau..."

"Diam!" Bryan menarik pinggul Kyuhyum ke atas dan menyusupkan kejananannya ke dalam kewanitaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Lucas tenggelam dalam-dalam."Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Bryan bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Kyuhyun , "Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Bryan yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di kewanitaannya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bryan menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Kyuhyun menggerakkannya supaya berpadu dengan gerakannya. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Bryan memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Bryan membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kyuhyun masih telungkup, kepalanyamasih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Bryan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Bryan, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, wanita seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia wanita murahan? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Bryan? Ataukah diaterlena karena Kibum dan Bryan memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Bryan tadi mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak membayangkannya sebagai Kibum, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Kyuhyun sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Bryan. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya!

" Kyuhyun...?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Bryan? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Kibum?

"Kyuhyun?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah payudaranya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Sharin penuh kerinduan, "Kyuhyun ini aku. Kibum." Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Kibum. Tetapi bukankah Bryan bilang Kibum sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Kibum atau Bryan yang berpura-pura? Kyuhyun sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Bryan yang sedang berpura-purasebagai Kibum, dan Bryan luar biasa ahli.

"Kyu, lihatlah aku."12Sambil menelan ludahnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arahlelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap, mata Kyuhyum mencari di kedalaman diri Kibum mencoba menemukan sesuatu, petunjuk atau apapun yang bisamemberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Salah satu kekuatan Bryan dibandingkan Kibum adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Kibum, seperti yang dia bilang, Bryan menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal itu berarti sangat mudah bagi Bryan untuk berpura-pura sebagai Kibum, karena apa yang diketahui Kibum diketahui juga oleh Bryan. Sebaliknya bagi Kibum ketika Bryan menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanyamemiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Bryan. Kibum menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Kyuhyun, di lengan Kyuhyun, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Junsu memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanyasudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Kibum mengerut dan dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih, "Apakah dia, Bryan menyakitimu?" Ini mungkin benar-benar Kibum. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Kyuhyun malam-malam sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, bibirnya bergetar, meragu,

"Kibum..?" itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku sayang."

"Kibum." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir. Oh Astaga, ini Kibum, Kibumnya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Bryan. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Kyuhyum memeluk Kibum erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Kibum balas memeluknya,menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Kibum yang menatapnya dengan serius,lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Kyuhyun. "Katakan padaku, apakah Bryan berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini..."

"Tidak, bukan Bryan pelakunya," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Kibum tentang rencana Yunho, tentang Junsu, bagaimana Bryan kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Junsu hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Bryan membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... Aku..." bibir Kyuhyun bergetar danmatanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Kibum13Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Kyuhyun, menahannyauntuk berbicara. "Stttt... Bukan salahmu Kyu, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama...Mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Kibum berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu." Kyuhyun balas memeluk Kibum, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Kibum yangbidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Kibum" Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Kyu, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya..." Kibum tampak sedih, "Tapi selalu ada Bryan... Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai." Mencintai Bryan? Kyuhyun mengernyit. Kibum benar. Bryan sangat sulit untuk dicintai. Kibum. tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Yunho ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu... Aku menyesal Kyu, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Bryan melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Siwon, ayahmu. Bryan sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum erat-erat, "Tidak Kibum, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi. Kibum menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Bryan membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua tangan Kibum yang berada dalam genggamannya, Bryan yang melakukannya Kibum, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Bryan juga."

"Tidak! Kibum, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Bryan." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Kyuhyun, kalau Kibum dan Bryan tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Bryan ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyu?" Kibum menyela dengan tak sabar, "Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'damai' adalah satu satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Bryan sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Kibum bisa menidurkan Bryan. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Bryan kepada Kibum "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Bryan dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu... Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Kibum, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Kibum kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Kibum hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Bryan bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Kibum mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan bilur. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Bryan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Bryan bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu..." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Bryan menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi." Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Kibum menghindarinya. Tetapi. mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Bryan agar semakin kuat. "Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Kibum menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Kyu... Aku akan mencari Yunho..." 14

"Yunho .." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. "Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Bryan mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Yunho di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini... "Wajah Kyuhyun tampak ragu, "Apakah menurutmu... Bryan telah membunuh Yunho?" Kibum tertegun. Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ikatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Kibum, bahkan sejak sebelum Kibum dilahirkan. Kalau Bryan membunuh Yunho...Kibum mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas ya." Dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Kyu" ucap Kibum pelan seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

TBC

15


End file.
